Trusting you
by DragneelGirl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia knows she can pretty much handle anything and everything for the sake of her daughter. But will she be able to handle a certain pink haired soldier that suddenly comes barging into their lives? Will she be able to open up to him and trust him despite having a dreadful past? NaLu AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You are such a disgrace to this family!" I remembered my father shouting furiously, before slapping my face so hard that I landed on my side.

I remembered clutching my reddened face, thinking how his words had hurt me more than the slap itself.

I remembered trying to look straight into his eyes with my blurry ones, hoping to find at least some kind of emotion a "loving" father would usually give to his daughter in times of distress.

But there's none.

I remembered how it felt when hot tears finally streamed down my aching face after only seeing hatred and disappointment on his face.

I remembered the way he took a step towards me before saying sternly how he wished that I wasn't his daughter and that I wasn't welcome in our house anymore.

I remembered leaving the place where I grew up only feeling pain and nothing else. Not from the slap he gave me, but from the way he treated me like I'm not his own blood and flesh.

That was the last time I saw my father.

I asked myself why I am now remembering such hurtful and painful things from the past, particularly that very moment which I wasn't very fond of.

I said it like it happened ages ago, but technically, it had only been a few months prior to that incident with my father.

Nine months. Nine months to be exact. Nine struggling months had already passed since my so-called "father" had hurtfully and painfully kicked me out of our house for being "such a disgrace to the family", as what he had put it.

I don't even have the luxury to call him "dad" anymore. I already lost my right to call him that months ago when he threw me out of the house. It really hurt at first, the fact that he didn't give me the chance to explain everything before kicking me out, has left me devastated and quite distraught. Just how could a father do that to his own daughter? His _only_ daughter and _only_ living relative?

Fortunately for me, I learned how to deal with it for those few months I've been on my own, letting it sink into my very core that he despised me now and I should just probably accept the fact that he really discarded me—my existence and my very being—out of his life now.

Sad but it's the truth.

I was just hurt that he opted to cast me out instead of hearing what I had to say.

I let every single detail of our confrontation that night be carved in my mind like a perfect marble statue similar to the ones I grew up seeing surrounding our so called "mansion".

Well except, there wasn't really a confrontation that time.

The second I dropped the news to him, he just exploded like a walking time bomb and he didn't let me talk or explain anymore. All he did was shout and curse at me, letting my pride that's already been trampled upon be crushed even more by merely pure words. Pure insulting words.

To him what I did was so shameful, so scandalous, so immoral, that he needed to get rid of me out of his life that instant.

I thought that my demoralization couldn't get any worst.

He topped it all off when he told me to leave his premises.

 _Maybe I'm remembering that moment now because, just like that time, I'm also currently hurting and in a lot of pain._ I justified to myself just as another excruciating pain ripped through my entire body, making me shut my eyes momentarily as I tried to compose myself.

I know I was right as to why my mind seemed to suddenly recall that moment with my father. But I also know that it's not entirely true.

While my father had put me through so much pain way back then, this pain I'm suffering right now was not the same kind of pain.

Yes. This was different.

This was a kind of pain which you would willingly go through with so much joy and acceptance all at the same time, which my father never did or will ever do for me.

I tried breathing in and out roughly through my mouth to alleviate some of the pain, but it barely helped me ease it. I could still feel it in almost every part of my body, but most likely in my lower region.

"Push!" I heard the old midwife say to me, but I was too weak to comply—I was even too tired to open my eyes—and my body hurts so much that I think I'm gonna pass out.

"Come on, my child." She softly encouraged, suddenly feeling a hand rest on my left thigh. "Just a little bit more. You can do it."

I slowly opened my eyes to look at her then tried my hardest just to comply this time.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just before another intense pain shook me to the core.

A labored breathing ran pass through my parted lips and I can feel my consciousness slowly slipping away. It was a battle that I was starting to lose. But I held it off and tried once again, gripping the sheets beside me while I shout and push at the same time with all my might.

Soon, I felt a relief down the lower part of my body and I let a small smile graze my lips, knowing that my job was finally done… For now.

My eyelids started to drop as darkness slowly enveloped me.

The last thing I heard before my consciousness left me were the crying sound of a new born baby and the midwife saying "It's a girl".

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my second FT fanfic. I uploaded this cause i wanted to take a little breather on my first one. And I would just like to say thank you for taking some of your time reading this. Tell me what you guys think. Should I continue this or not? Let me know ^_^  
Again, thank you...

***I don't own FT or any of it's characters. It all belongs to the great Hiro Mashima.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Story

Chapter I

"Our Story"

Lucy's POV:

I sighed again for the umpteenth time as I buried my face on my hands that were propped up on the counter top, letting my long blonde hair fall past my shoulders to serve as a wall between me and the iniquity of this world, somehow wishing for something or someone to miraculously save me from all the unfortunate circumstances life has been constantly and relentlessly throwing at me.

Absurd right?

I don't even know how to start describing my emotion right now. I just felt weak… helpless… vulnerable… powerless…

But above all that, I felt tired and frustrated.

Cause I, Lucy Heartfilia, am a total failure.

A total failure in playing this game called "living".

If only I had the ability to magically pop money out of nowhere with just a flick of my hand, then maybe all my problems will be solved instantly and I wouldn't be in this situation right now. But of course, no, I had to push myself big time and work just to live a life that was decent enough in my opinion, thinking positively that what I've been earning would still get me through daily.

I guess the stress just got to me now. That's why I've been feeling a little shitty this morning.

A few minutes had passed and I had convinced myself that there's no point in sulking now, so I lifted my head away from my hands, combed my hair back then took a deep calming breath to try easing my nerves.

I looked around the apartment I've been living in for almost a year then sighed again, remembering my dilemma from awhile ago.

My landlady was just here a couple of minutes ago, trying to collect the rent that was now way— _waayy_ —past its due date. She had already graciously given me a few weeks to gather the said amount of money but unfortunately, by the end of that, it was still not enough, leaving me to only pitifully hope for her let it slide, again.

Thankfully, she accepted my lowly payment—but with a few glares here and there—when I gave it to her a moment ago, saying that she expected the rest by next week, again.

Well, I understand. Business is business after all. I was just thankful she didn't make me homeless. Yet.

I can't help but to sigh again, not even bothering to count how many times I'd done that since the start of the day. And it's only eight thirty in the morning for Christ's sake.

I rubbed a hand over my face before proceeding to clean the mess on the kitchen table, which was called breakfast a few minutes ago.

I let my mind wonder a bit while I unconsciously piled up the plates and wiped little bits of bacon and egg on the wooden table.

Despite my land lady being so cranky and all, she actually has a tender heart. She really doesn't show it but I could tell that deep inside she actually cares for her tenants.

She was always grumpy and grouchy but she would always check on us if we're all comfortable in our respective apartment rooms and be there if you actually needed her. She even brings us food sometimes, always saying how she messed up and made a lot for more than one person. And did I ever mention she's only living by herself? And, well, we're awfully packed here in her three-story high apartment and to think that she really purposely messed the portion of her cooking just to give us some food was kinda touching and also heartwarming in a sense. And although there's always this ever present frown on her face whenever she gives her dish out, we would always accept it gratefully, knowing full well how she went out of her way just to prepare something for us.

And even though she's always this ill-tempered and crabby old lady, she's like a mother figure to us all. Ready to yell at you, scold you, and discipline you whenever she saw something getting out of hand.

But she's also this considerate and patient old lady when she liked to be, always tolerating anything and everything with just a frown. Literally anything and everything.

Even late payments.

And I am guilty for being one of those people who're always late or delayed when it comes to paying the monthly rent. She should be angry and should've kicked me out by now, but instead, she would always, and I mean always, considerately but grumpily give me an extension, and so as the other tenants here that failed to pay the rent on time. May it be a few days or weeks. It really depends upon her mood. But either way, we're all very thankful for that and just try our best not to waste it.

While some of the renters here rarely ask for extensions, because obviously they managed to pull through, well, I, on the other hand, always needed that said extension. Almost every. Single. Month.

I was quite surprised that she still hasn't made the decision to kick some of us out due to our poor paying etiquette.

I'm only guessing she already got used to our paying antics. Especially mine.

That goes to show that even my landlady knows how epically broke I am. And that's just so frustrating.

I really wondered how we even managed to survive living like this.

Yes. We.

Me and my three year old daughter, Celest, who will turn four in just a couple of months.

Celestina Lucile Heartfilia. Celest for short.

She has long blonde hair and big brown eyes just like me. Some people even say she's the splitting image of me, and I could see just that as I watched her grow these past couple of years.

And for the first time, since my little talk with the landlady, I found myself smiling, the thought of my lovely daughter filling my mind and being the light in this bleak situation.

She's my rock, my foundation, my light and guiding star. The only thing that keeps me going in this miserable life.

I love her with all my life and I would do anything just for her to be happy. Anything.

And though as if on cue, I suddenly heard light footsteps coming from across the room. And I raised my head, seeing my daughter, long blonde hair and all, running towards me while holding a slightly crumpled piece of paper in her tiny hands.

And I know well that it's one of her drawings.

I had noticed she had taken a liking on drawing when she was just a little over two; drawing simple things she liked and anything she had conjured up in her imaginative mind. And even if it's a strain on our tight little budget, I still did my best to give her the art supplies she wanted and needed.

I smiled at her then let out an affectionate laugh when I saw her slightly trip on one of her few toys that were scattered on the floor. But she regained her balance then came up to me again.

Now, to tell you the truth, my daughter isn't really fond of booming sounds and loud noises. So I made her go to our room once our landlady came, knowing how she has this natural booming voice that would probably scare my daughter till the afterlife.

I lightly shook my head then smiled at her again; lowering the rag I was currently using to wipe the wooden table to give my full attention to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She bellowed when she got to me, her face lighting up as her little hands reach out, telling me to carry her.

I slightly laughed at the gesture.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her dearly as I lift her up in my arms.

I saw her face lit up more from excitement then waved the piece of paper she was currently holding in front of my face.

"Look!" She said to me while waggling the said paper eagerly before pointing her tiny finger on a yellow-haired person in her drawing. "This is you…"

She then pointed a much smaller yellow-haired girl next to the other one. They were holding hands and had smiles on their faces with a few hearts around them.

"And this is me!" She stated proudly, giving me her brightest and toothiest smile.

I smiled at her in return.

"Oh? Really?" I balanced her in my left arm while I look at her drawing more. "Wow, you really did a great job sweetie. Especially the hair color." I grinned and she giggled.

"Cause I love our hair! Especially your long hair mommy. It's like the color as the sun. And I love the sun! It's cheerful and warm and bright and sunny and happy." She said animatedly, her hands that gripped her drawing flailing wildly for more effect.

It never ceased to amaze me when she talked animatedly like that. When she talks to you, sometimes you'll forget for a second that she's only three.

I laughed.

"Alright, slow down there tiger. You don't want your drawing to be all wrinkly, right?"

She nodded, still with a smile on her face.

"Now why don't we stick this up on the fridge door?" I smiled at her and she beamed again.

"Yes please!" She piped and I placed her down then grabbed her hand before walking over to the fridge to grab some magnet.

"Wanna do it?" I smiled, holding the piece of magnet out to her, and she immediately bounced up and down giddily, her face lighting up like Christmas.

"Yes! Yes! I wanna do it!" she said excitedly, grabbing the magnet from my hand.

Her brown eyes scanned the front of the small refrigerator that was now mostly filled with her drawings, looking for a space to stick up her drawing, her cute little nose scrunching up in concentration.

"There!" She suddenly piped up, pointing the little space between her two drawings on the top part of the fridge.

"Alright." I said to her while I gather her up in my arms. I steadied her in my left arm as I moved closer to the fridge. "You know what to do." I smiled at her.

She flashed a smile at me before she turned to place her drawing on her preferred space, setting the magnet above it to hold it in place. She turned to me again with a proud smile on her face and I smiled at her in return.

I slowly backed away from the fridge, both of us now staring at the newest addition on her ever piling collection of drawings.

"Good job." I told her as I tucked a stray strand of golden hair on her ear. I was hoping for a giddy reply from her but all I got was silence.

"Sweetie?" I looked at her face and saw she wasn't smiling anymore, the face of the giddy child a moment ago gone and was replaced by a serious, contemplating one.

I frowned.

"Celest? What's the matter baby?" I asked her softly but getting a little bit anxious by the second.

She looked at me with hesitation before pursing her lips into a thin line.

"Sweetie, what is it? You know you can tell mommy anything." I cooed at her while stroking her hair back.

She looked at me one last time then turned and pointed towards the fridge where her drawing was.

"Mommy… Why is it always just the two of us?"

I stiffened, knowing where this conversation's going.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" She finally asked, her tone filled with curiosity and a bit of sadness. "Asuka has hers, right? Even the drunk lady who knocks here sometimes has her daddy too." She slightly hung her head then twiddled her thumbs after stating her facts. "Why don't I have one?"

Asuka, the daughter of Alzack and Bisca, who lives a few units away from ours. She's a few years older than Celest but they had quickly became friends, those two being the only children here in this apartment building.

And Cana, the brunette that I first befriended here, who's also the drunkard Celest was talking about who lives in the third floor. Her old man, Gildarts, also lives there but in a different room. At first, they were sharing just one apartment to minimize the rent, but after a few months he said he couldn't stand the house oozing with the smell of booze. So he decided to just rent another room. And as for Cana, she sometimes knocks here in the middle of the night whenever she's too drunk or too tired to go up to her room. Celest also seemed to like her, so I really don't mind.

I sighed then tried my best to think of the best way to explain things to her three year old self, only hoping for her sweet innocent mind to understand what I am going to say.

"Sweetie…" I cooed as I turned her slightly to face me, stroking her cheek affectionately with the back of my hand. "Do you remember those fairytale books I read to you at night before you go to sleep?"

She nodded but still looked down.

"You see… Each person in this world has their very own story just like those books I read to you." I tried explaining to her, while I still stroked her cheek. "Everyone you meet has their own story. Asuka… Cana… And even our landlady has hers too." I paused.

"Celest and Mommy have their own story too." I cooed at her. "And you know what? Even though we all have different stories… They only have one title…" I paused again. "It's called 'Life'."

This made her looked at me slightly through her lashes.

"Every day, when we wake up, we start a new chapter in our story and we all unconsciously write it and store it somewhere." I told her with a smile. "Whether it's in here…" I tapped her temple with my finger. "Or here…" I tapped her chest. "No one knows, really. All we know is that it's stored somewhere safe." I smiled.

She only nodded then looked back down in her twiddling fingers again.

"So… Tell me sweetie…" I continued. "What do you remember about those story books we read?" I asked her softly while I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There were princes and princesses." She stated. "And there were always bad guys. But the prince and princess always lived happily ever after in the end."

I nodded.

"Yes, that's right sweetie… They would live happily ever after in the end, right?"

She nodded.

"Some people's stories are like those fairytale books I read to you. Everyone ends up living happily ever after…" I paused then stroked her hair before continuing. "But unfortunately, some people's stories are not."

Her head finally snapped up upon hearing my words, her eyes wide with shock.

"They're not?" She asked a little surprised, oblivious to the other side of a story which was a not-so-happy ending.

"Yes baby…" I nodded gravely at her, feeling a little guilty that I'm crushing her little imagination that everything ends up living happily ever after. "Not everyone has a fairytale story and a fairytale ending like in the books."

I let my words sink into her for a few seconds before continuing.

"Not every book has a knight in shining armor in it. And not every princess gets to live happily ever after with her prince." I whispered sadly at her. And I noticed the way her face turned into a frown as she mulled over everything I just said to her.

It felt like eternity, but I waited patiently for her to speak first.

"Like Mommy and Daddy." She finally said but more like a question, her tone hinted with a little sadness as her brown eyes bored into mine.

I could only nod at her, feeling the unwanted emotions slowly choke me up.

"Yes sweetie." I said when I finally found my voice to speak. "Cause Mommy…" I trailed off then sighed. "Cause Mommy and Daddy's story didn't go too well, you see. It wasn't like a fairytale. And we just didn't end up living happily ever after." I smiled sadly at her again. "That's why it's only the two of us now."

I stroked her hair again.

"But you know what? Even though mommy didn't get to be like a princess with a knight or a prince, she was left however with a far more precious thing no other person or treasure can ever replace…" I stroked her cheek again but with my thumb this time. "And that's you." I gazed at her then smiled lovingly. "I have you with me and you have me with you. We have each other and that's all that matters, right?"

She nodded, her deep brown eyes full of understanding.

"And besides…" I adjusted her in my arms. "Celest and Mommy's story is still ongoing. So we better make the most of it." I smiled. "I know it's hard sometimes but we'll get through. And it's better if we have more happy memories than sad ones, right?" I tapped her nose. "And as for you… No more sad faces, alright?"

She nodded again and gave me a toothy smile before hugging me. I hugged her back and spun once in our little kitchen, my heart soaring and mind clearing once I heard her squeal with glee.

"Okay… Now…" I stated as I set her back down. "I want you to go to our room and get your bag so we can head out. I bet Miss Mira is now waiting for us in the restaurant." I smiled at her and she beamed, running towards our room immediately to retrieve her bag I packed the night before.

She ran back a second later with a smile on her face and the said bag on her back. And I smiled at her too, grabbing my own bag and set of keys on the way out before scooping her up in my arms.

"Say goodbye to our house for now." I told Celest before I locked up.

"Bye house! See you later!"

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaaaaaaaand... Im back...

First of all.. I would just like to thank you all for giving this fanfic a chance. All those reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you. Thank you for encouraging me to push through this second fanfic of mine. I know my writing is far from being perfect and I still have a long way to go, but I'll try my very best to write and give you all a good story. Thank you once again.

And about this chapter, I'm sorry if it doesn't have a lot of content in it.. i'm still finding my groove so please bear with me a little.. i promise the next chapter will actually have some sense in it. LOL!

Until next update! *wave*


	3. Chapter 2: He's a stranger, and yet

A/N: I just want to thank all who favorite, followed and reviewed. Thanks a bunch guys!

Well.. here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XXX

* * *

Chapter II

"He's a stranger, and yet..."

Lucy's POV:

A couple of blocks away from our apartment is a local restaurant called Soul's Restobar.

It doesn't really look like one but yes, it's a restobar, and yes, it's kid friendly enough in the morning. But, I wouldn't say so when it comes in the evening, it being mostly a bar after the sun sets.

It has this laid back atmosphere with a rustic vibe to it, making it look inviting for adults and children alike, in the morning of course.

It is owned and managed by Mira Jane Strauss along with her sister Lissana Strauss, who are both childhood friends of Cana.

This is where I spend most of my day, working as a waitress from nine in the morning to six in the evening, given a few breaks here and there. Mira had thoughtfully made exemptions when it comes to me and my working hours due to me having Celest which I am really grateful for.

While I couldn't say that the pay is high, I still preferred working here. Not only that Mira has been a good manager, but her sister Lisanna also has been a good friend from the start. Both of them actually. Always helping me in times of need and distress, whether it be financially or something. They were always there to support me and help me, aiding me the best they can, making some things lighter and easier for me and my daughter.

And haven't I mentioned they really adored Celest?

Since the moment they laid their eyes on her, they turned into like these two over protective mother geese who flock relentlessly around her, spoiling her the best way they can through food and attention. And I'm glad. They're really like the sisters I never had.

I'm really glad that Cana recommended me to apply here when we first moved here in Magnolia. And I will always forever be grateful that we moved here. The people are all warm and welcoming, it's like I found another place for me and my daughter where we're actually welcomed and loved.

I smiled at the thought as I finished wiping the table near the counter where Max and Warren—two regulars of this restaurant—recently left before looking at the wall clock hanging just beside the counter.

5:45 P.M.

Only a few more minutes.

I glanced around the restaurant and smiled after noticing that there were still a lot of customers, eating, chatting and just making themselves comfortable. Some even waved at me when their eyes met mine, making me smile even more and wave back instantly at them.

This place just makes you feel like you're a part of one big family. It's nice.

I then looked over at one of the tables at the far end corner where my daughter was currently sitting.

She had this intense look on her face while she drew and colored furiously on a pad of paper I bought for her a couple of days ago.

I always brought a lot of her books and coloring materials with us just for her to be entertained while I worked.

Mira knows my situation, and being the angel that she is, she approved of the set up regarding my daughter being here during working hours, saying how she didn't mind having her here every day as long as she gets to play with her and feed her. Made me think of her as a nanny rather than a manager.

I saw one of my co workers approach Celest with snacks in hand. It was Kinana. Her short and violet locks made her easier to be recognized. She's a kind hearted, soft spoken person. And apparently, she's really good with kids. I only found out recently that she had been volunteering in an orphanage somewhere before she moved and worked here. I really didn't like to pry, so I didn't ask for details anymore.

She stooped beside Celest, smiled and handed the snacks over to her, which my daughter graciously accepted before kissing Kinana's cheek and thanking her.

I chuckled to myself at their exchange, telling myself how thankful I am for my thoughtful co workers.

 _I should really do something special for them._ I thought to myself before proceeding to wipe another table next to me as I think of ways how to express my gratitude towards them.

A few minutes have passed and I was just about to finish stacking some dirty plates on the tray when the double doors suddenly flew open, making me slightly jump and almost dropped a plate in surprise.

"Were home!" A loud and unfamiliar voice suddenly announced. And I whipped my head in time to see a bunch of guys in complete army uniform in the doorway of the restaurant led by a grinning man with a large scar over his right cheek that goes down to the right side of his jaw.

Everyone in the restaurant went deafly silent all of a sudden as they all turned to look at these men who suddenly came barging here at this hour.

Then two things happened as if it's on slow motion.

One, the whole restaurant suddenly erupted after seeing these men. All of them obviously overjoyed to see the newly arrived "customers".

They cheered and welcomed these men—who they all obviously knew—like they haven't seen them in ages. Even Mira and Lisanna, who only poked their heads from the back of the restaurant just to see what the commotion was, suddenly came rushing to greet these men with tears in their eyes, hugging each and every one of these men, before settling on a rather bulky and muscular guy who also hugged both sisters back.

Me, I just stood there stupefied, and frankly quite shocked, thinking to myself what the hell is going.

And two, above all the cheers and welcoming voices of the people in the restaurant, I suddenly heard a small sound of a crying toddler, which alarmed me and made me come back to my senses instantly, quickly scanning the far end corner of the restaurant for someone.

There I saw, still on one of the tables, was my daughter with her head in her hands. Crying. And I knew exactly why.

I had mentioned that she didn't like loud noises and the like, so I should've probably expected this. This was probably too much for her.

I rushed immediately, leaving the dirty stacked plates unattended and excusing myself to the customers I passed by to be by her side. But I abruptly stopped, frozen on my tracks as I came close to where my daughter was, surprised that someone had already came to her aid.

I knew that someone's bound to hear her and hopefully console her. I just didn't expect to see it would be one of those men.

He was the one with the large scar on his face and the one who, I think, had yelled awhile ago.

He slowly crouched down on his one knee beside her before softly placing a large hand on top of her head, careful on not startling her.

"Hey there…" I heard him coo amidst all the commotion that was happening around us. "What's the matter?"

I was stunned, dazed even, of how soft and sweet this man's voice suddenly became compared to the one he'd just used upon entering here.

This actually stopped my daughter's cries a little, sobs turning to soft whimpers now. She slowly raised her head away from her hands then turned to look and blinked at him, puffy red eyes darting from his eyes to his scar and back again, trying to regard him with both hesitation and curiosity.

The man only offered her a warm, polite smile, silently telling her that everything's gonna be all right, that there's nothing to be afraid of. He didn't do anything else, just remained crouching and smiling at her, giving this positive aura all around him.

This went on for about a minute or so before I saw him tentatively raise his hand away from my daughter's head to pull his cap off and apparently revealing his unusual crew cut pink hair.

My daughter's eyes suddenly went wide, soft whimpers instantly dying down upon seeing this man's odd hair color. She straightened on her seat and tried vainly to wipe her tear-stained face with eyes still glued toward the man.

This made the stranger chuckle at her and her fruitless attempts, but grabbed a clean napkin that was placed on the table nonetheless to finally help her clean her blotchy face.

"Now, that's better. Don't cha think?" He said with his thick accent as he placed the napkin down and grinned at her, revealing a slightly fanged tooth in the process.

She nodded at him but her eyes weren't actually focused on his face but rather atop of his head, on his unusual pink hair.

 _Oh no._

This didn't go unnoticed by him, snickering lightly before running a hand through his pink locks as if actually trying to make it more inviting for the child, which worked, I guess, seeing that it actually made my daughter smile. And I mean really smile at this man.

"Pink!" My daughter said excitedly, pointing at his hair. "You have pink hair!"

The man laughed whole-heartedly at her statement, slightly tipping his head back and revealing more of his pointed canines to my daughter.

"Well, yeah…" He said afterwards while still chuckling. "Usually I would tell others its salmon, but… I guess I can make an exemption for ya." He grinned then moved closer to her when she started to curiously but hesitantly poke his hair with her tiny finger.

He chuckled again.

"Here…" He gently grabbed my daughter's small hands to place it on his hair and grinned.

My daughter suddenly squealed in delight and enthusiastically began to sift her little hands through his locks, happy that he gave her permission to actually do it.

I just stood there on the side watching them, trying to not ruin my daughter's fun. It was heartwarming, fascinating and somewhat terrifying how my daughter immediately took a liking towards this man, or rather towards his pink hair.

If it was some other random stranger, I would've probably freaked out by now. But he looked like a trustworthy man and my friends here seemed to know him so I guess he's okay. And it's not just coz he's in an army uniform. No. Well, a part of it, maybe. But there's just something. I just can't put my finger to it but there's something about this man that makes you wanna trust him instantly which was both comforting and scary at the same time.

And I swear it's not the hair.

Definitely not the hair.

"Pretty cool, yeah?" I heard him say to my daughter after a moment.

She nodded eagerly at him before smiling a very toothy smile that made him grin at her in return. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes. And the next thing I knew, he'd started to tickle her face using his hair which made my daughter squeal again. He laughed genuinely at this as he continued with his antics, clearly pleased that he'd brought my little girl some laughter.

They went at it for a few seconds until he decided to stop, both of them now grinning at each other.

My daughter started to inspect his hair again, obviously still mesmerized by it, so he moved his head closer to her. And I suppressed a laugh, thinking how he almost looked like a trained animal for a second there. But even so, he's done a good job so far in entertaining her.

But my amusement was rather short lived, gasping to myself when I suddenly found my daughter happily gripping his hair and plucking what she could out of it with her tiny hands.

I saw him cringed for a second there, and I cringed too, knowing how much that would hurt, getting your hair pulled and plucked, even if his wasn't that long.

I thought their little playtime was over after seeing the mixed expression on his face. And I don't blame him. I really don't. No person would tolerate something like that.

But he proved me wrong.

He didn't bulge in his position in the slightest. He stayed there, crouching beside her, enduring what she's been doing to his hair with so much patience.

Warmth flooded my heart as I continue to stare at the two, having a new found respect for this man and his tolerance for my daughter. I found what he's doing somewhat endearing honestly, letting my daughter slaughter his hair without any complain. But seeing the look on his face made me think that maybe it's time for me to break those two apart.

I sounded like a villain just now.

I shook my head then took a deep steadying breath before silently walking towards them.

"Celest… Sweetie…" I said softly when I got to them. She looked up at me followed by the man, who was slightly taken aback by my sudden intrusion. "Kindly please let go of his hair now." I smiled at her. "I think it's hurting him." I whispered and looked wistfully towards the man, mouthing the words 'I'm so sorry' to him.

He caught my words and offered me a small smile, nodding slightly, though my daughter's arm was slightly blocking his face.

She quickly let go of his hair with a rueful and a little disappointed expression, but apologized to him nonetheless while twiddling her fingers in her lap.

"No worries there little lady." He chuckled then smiled at her, ruffling her hair once. "I'm just glad I got her to smile." It was me whom he was speaking now. "I was actually wonderin' where her parents are. I guess I got carried away and forgot to ask. She yours ma'am?" He asked, finally looking up at me. And despite having a mop of unusual pink hair and a large scar on his face… He actually looked… Pretty good.

I was thinking this to myself then realized I still haven't answered him yet. So I quickly nodded, embarrassed at myself for staring too long.

He pressed his lips before nodding in return, acknowledging my answer.

"I thought so…" He stated, but maybe more to himself than me. "There's no doubt about that. She really looks like ya ma'am." He flashed me a fanged smile. "I'm guessin' ya get that a lot, yeah?"

I laughed slightly at this.

"Actually, yeah, I do." I answered, smiling before glancing tenderly at my daughter for a bit and back at him.

He hummed before finally standing up and lightly dusting his knees with his cap, which somehow gave me the opportunity to have a good look at his whole appearance for the first time.

A slightly slanted but expressive eyes, a straight nose, thin lips, strong jaw line, tanned skin and a strong build. Everything seemed to really fit him well.

I won't deny it. He is physically attractive. Even with the large scar on his face. It just added the right kind of appeal to him. Badass even.

Even the "Dragneel" that was written in bold, off white letters on the upper right side of his uniform just above his pocket which I think is his last name, seemed badass also.

I was still studying him when I felt a sudden tug on my working shirt, looking down to see my daughter extending her hands towards me, telling me to carry her in my arms. So I did just that, scooping her up before facing the man again when I heard him clear his throat.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, ma'am. I'm Natsu." He said, offering his hand to me. "Corporal Natsu Dragneel."

I juggled Celest in my left arm before accepting his outstretched hand. And the first thing I felt were the calluses and the roughness of his hand that came from being a soldier, I think, but still, the warmth and gentleness behind them didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you corporal." I told him with a smile before letting go of his hand. "And this here…" I said, gesturing over Celest before she suddenly interrupted me.

"Mommy…" She scolded quietly and I chuckled, nodding at her, telling her to go ahead and introduce herself.

She looked over at Natsu then spoke.

"My… My name's Celestina… Lucile… Heartfilia… My mommy calls me Celest… So as everyone we met… So it's okay if you call me Celest, too…" She proudly stated slowly but clearly in her high pitched voice. "Nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel, sir."

She giggled before looking at me proudly, like she just delivered the best speech in history ever.

"Good job." I whispered affectionately at her, but chuckling again when I saw the dumbfounded expression of Natsu. He clearly didn't see that coming. Well… Most people really don't.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Before grinning widely, revealing his pointed canines again.

"Oh man…" He chuckled, running a hand over his grinning face. "No need to be so formal with me. Ya'll can just call me Natsu. Everyone else here does." He said good-naturedly, stepping forward to ruffle my daughter's hair, again. "And it's nice to meet 'cha too Celest." He grinned at her which also made my daughter grin up at him.

"Uhm…" I started, which made him shift his attention back to me, looking at me with his dark eyes that caught me off guard.

 _Whoa._

"I… I just want to thank you, Natsu, for coming to my daughter's aid awhile ago." I said while I stepped back after a moment. "She really doesn't like loud noises much such as people screaming and—oh I'm not saying it's your fault or anything for screaming a moment ago." I told him immediately after seeing his expression change somewhat into remorse. "It just overwhelms her sometimes, I think. Please don't blame yourself." I assured him.

He nodded silently before looking down for a few seconds. I saw him clench his fist for a moment and when he looked up again his lips were set into a thin line and his brows were knitted like he was contemplating something while his eyes stared intently on my daughter.

I'm afraid he's blaming himself for Celest's outburst.

"Really… It's not your fau—"

"I'm sorry ma'am… Uhm, Lucy… But, can I?" He cut me off, arms suddenly extending and reaching for Celest but stopping just a few inches to wait for my approval.

I frowned, not liking the fact that a stranger would hold Celest. Well, not a total stranger, but still, as a mom I found the gesture unappealing.

 _You're not being fair to him if you do that. He's an honorable person, you know._ My subconscious told me. _Besides, he did take the time to play with Celest so she would stop crying, right? Even though he didn't need to._

So with that, I pushed the unappealing thoughts back and nodded before looking at Celest who looked back at me questioningly. I only smiled at her then pointed Natsu, who also smiled at her. He extended his arms again for her, and this time, I carefully placed her to him.

The funny thing was, she's more than willing to go to him, wrapping her arms around his neck the moment I placed her in his arms, like she'd been waiting for him to get her all this time. It's ridiculous.

I saw his eyes soften at the contact, but he had other plans other than carry Celest, making her look at him straight in his eye before speaking.

"What your mom said… Is it true Celest?"

Oh. So that's what this is about.

She nodded at him and he hummed.

"That's odd…" He started, making me frown from his choice of words, my motherly instincts suddenly kicking in, wanting to kick him.

Odd? What the hell? His hair color is what's odd. What the hell is this guy's thinking, seriously, saying that to my daughter with a straight face?

But before I could even do anything, he suddenly spoke again, continuing where he had left off.

"That's odd… Cuz I think we both might've the same fear." He smiled.

Oh.

My rage suddenly boiled down, his words settling in my mind. _Is he serious? Or he's just doing this for my daughter? But, why?_ I was only left thinking all of these to myself.

Celest, on the other hand, has been transfixed to him, looking at him like he's immaculate or something, waiting for him to speak more.

"I actually get scared when I hear people screamin'… or, when I hear boomin' sounds… It's just…" He trailed off, eyes becoming clouded as his words died in his mouth.

He's remembering something. I don't know what but judging by the look on his face and his rigid stance, it's not a fond one.

My eyes bore into him, waiting for him to speak more, but he only stayed silent, probably still lost in his thoughts somewhere.

His senses only came back to us when Celest softly placed her small hand on his scarred cheek, hesitation evident in her shy touch. She was looking at him compassionately but cautiously, like she was troubled, afraid that her touch would be rejected by him.

He looked back at her, surprised to see her comforting him instead of the other way around. He smiled to himself and lightly shook his head, looking a tad bit bashful. He tightened his hold on Celest and started speaking again.

"It's scary sometime's, right?" He asked her and she nodded, eyes staring intensely at him.

He pointed people around the restaurant which Celest's eyes eagerly followed.

"Ya' see those men wearin' the same clothes as me?"

She nodded again.

"Those are my buddies. In our work, we hear lots of loud and boomin' sounds. And sometimes, people's screams too. It's really scary. And we all get scared." He explained animatedly before looking at her seriously again. "But all of us need to be brave… We need to be brave for us to do our job. Ya' know what our job is?" He asked and she shook her head, clearly implying that she doesn't know.

He laughed slightly at this.

"Well… We protect this country and its people." He said with a smile. And I could just hear a bit of smugness in his words, but who am I to judge him. An honest job is really something you should be proud of.

He then ruffled her hair again with his free hand when he saw the look of confusion in her eyes.

"That's a story for another day." He chuckled. "What I'm tryin' to tell ya is, everyone has fears. We all get scared sometimes and it's okay, there's nothing wrong 'bout having one." He smiled. "But ya must learn how to be brave, alright? Remember, ya always have y'er mom wit'cha, yeah? And y'er dad also, of course. So there's really nothin' to worry 'bout."

He seemed genuine saying this to her, but I can't help but stiffened on the word "dad", thinking back our little talk this morning about hers.

I looked at Celest just in case for any emotions that would resemble sadness. But there's none. Her face only remained impassive while she tilted her head to the side.

"But I don't have a dad." She said to him a matter-of-factly which made the unknowing man gape and quickly look at me with remorse. I only nodded and smiled ruefully at him to confirm his thoughts.

His eyes went wide in an instant, full of shock and guilt from what he had said.

"Oh God… I-I'm so sorry… I-I don't… I didn't know… I-I have no idea… God I s-shouldn't have… " He stuttered, his free arm, which didn't carry Celest, flailed in front of me, gripped his hair and smacked his head in that order.

Oh boy. Was he a mess.

He was a giant blabbering and stuttering mess. It's almost comical to see.

I slightly chuckled, finding his reaction hilarious.

"It's alright." I tried consoling him. "It was an honest mistake, really. Don't worry."

"B-but…" He stuttered but was cut off by my daughter's giggle.

"Natsu's funny." She said giddily between her giggles. And I laughed too, seeing how Natsu still hasn't recovered from his mistake.

"I'm really sorry." He repeated again apologetically. "I just assumed…" He trailed off and scratched his head.

"No worries. It's really nothing." I smiled at him. "It's pretty much old news to me."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply after a moment, maybe trying to gain his nerves back after his comical slip up.

I smiled and shook my head a little, remembering his amusing reaction awhile ago.

 _Is it really that surprising?_ I thought before my eyes landed on the clock.

It's already past six.

I looked around the restaurant and noticed that it's still a little rowdy, so I made up my mind.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention. It worked.

"Do you mind if Celest waits here with you for a bit? My shift ended a few minutes ago. I just need to tell Mira. It's still a bit rowdy here and I'm afraid Celest might get startled again if she comes with me. So…" I hesitated before turning and craning my head, trying to look for my silver haired boss. She's currently talking to one of Natsu's subordinates. "She's just over there. I'll be quick."

"Yeah. Sure. I guess." He said timidly, scratching his nape. "You don't mind, do ya'?" He asked Celest, who was still placed in his other arm.

Of course, she happily shook her head.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'll be right back".

I hastily walked to where Mira was. She was still talking to the same man, who now had also taken the liberty to take his cap off.

He also has the same blonde hair as me. And just like Natsu, he also has a scar on the right side of his face. From the right side of his forehead going down the right side of his cheek in a zigzag pattern, making it look like a lightning bolt.

His eyes suddenly darted to me when I was close enough.

"Uhm. Excuse me Mira."

She immediately turned at the sound of her name and looked at me, blue eyes livelier than usual.

"Oh, Lucy." She walked towards me, leaving the man behind. "You need something?" She asked before clasping my hand in an affectionate manner.

"I just wanna tell you we'll be going soon. My shift ended awhile ago." I informed her and she frowned.

"Is it that late already? You could stay a little bit more. I want you to meet these guys who just arrived." She pleaded a little, expectantly, but I insisted.

"I love to Mira but I really need to get Celest home." I shrugged apologetically. "Maybe next time."

"Hmmm… Alright. Next time. " She smiled before glancing around. "Anyway, where's my cute little niece?"

"She's… Uhm… She's over there." I pointed where the two was and resisted—but failed miserably—the urge to smile.

They were now sitting and tidying up her things on her table, putting it back in her bag once again. And from the look of things, my daughter's leading the cleanup and was ordering Natsu around, seeing how she tells him to pick up the things she had dropped. Poor him. My daughter can be bossy sometimes.

"With Natsu?" She said, surprise evident in her voice. I looked at her and see the same emotion on her face.

I, myself, am surprised too. Surprised on how that man instantly gained my trust. I barely even know the guy.

"So… You do know him?"

"Natsu? Yes. We kind of grew up together." She answered nonchalantly. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just nice hearing it from you. Now I don't have to worry about him running off with Celest in tow." I joked and Mira laughed.

"He's a good guy Lucy. You don't have to worry."

And I could see just that, my mind agreeing to her statement.

"I know." I smiled kindly at her. "Well, I better get back to them."

"I'll go with you. I want to say goodbye to my cute niece." She said giddily before turning to the blonde man. "I'll talk to you later Laxus."

 _So his name is Laxus._

I saw him nod at her before Mira dragged me to where Natsu and Celest were.

He was now carrying Celest in his arms, both laughing and talking animatedly over something. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. It's just unfortunate that were about to go home.

"Sweetie, it's time to go." I told Celest when we got to them, grabbing our bags and slinging it on my shoulder in the process, silently thanking Natsu in my head that Celest's things were already packed.

I extended my hands after and Natsu carefully placed her to me.

"Thank you Natsu."

"It's nothing." He smiled tentatively, like something's bothering him.

I studied him, wondering what could be the problem.

"Take care on your way home, Lucy." Mira suddenly chimed before hugging me briefly, taking my attention away from Natsu. "I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Mira. Say goodbye to Lissana for me." I answered and she smiled.

"Will do."

"Buh bye miss Mira." Celest suddenly blurted out making Mira look at her and kiss her cheek.

"Buh bye munchkin. Let's play tomorrow okay?" Mira told her and she nodded, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Well, we better get going Mira. Natsu." I finally said, acknowledging them with a nod, and they both nodded in return.

We both waved at them for the last time before heading to the door and out the streets of Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 3: Meddlesome

A/N:

Another chapter YEY! LOL! I hope you enjoyed the previous one. This one's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it as well. Tbh, I don't have a particular time or date when releasing a chapter but please, bear with me.

Also, I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and followed. ^_^ Thank you so much! Your support really means a lot to me. Like, really.

Well... on to the next chapter... Enjoy! XXX

* * *

Chapter III

"Meddlesome"

Natsu's POV:

"Hmmmm…"

The sound of Mira's hum snapped me out of my trance.

I glanced sideways at her and was met by batting eyelashes and twinkling blue eyes, which was always a bad sign for me, by the way. She's like a little she devil scheming some dirty plot.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"No Mira. I'm not goin' to fall for that anymore. It's not what'cha think, ya know. It's nothin'." I told her as I made my way towards my buddies, smiling at the people who greeted me on the way.

She followed.

"Oh really?" She teased, smiling that knowing smile of hers as she strides merrily beside me. "I saw how you look at her Natsu. And it's clearly not just 'nothing'."

I stopped on my tracks, flabbergasted at her words. I spared her a glance and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and I know, I just know, in that moment, I'd already lost.

I sighed again for the second time.

"Alright. Alright." I held up my hand in front of me, in defeat. "I just messed up a little when I was talkin' to her and it really got to me. I felt bad. It was really a dumb ass mistake. But that's just it." I said to her, exhausted.

I wanted to sigh again.

Mira always gets like this whenever she sees someone "compatible" with me. I know she's only looking out for me like a big sister that she is, but for goddamn sake, I'm a fully grown man and capable of handling my own choices in life. Her being like that really gets on my nerves sometimes.

 _But is that only it? Is she really, entirely incorrect?_

Strangely, there was this voice at the back of my head that was constantly saying that line. And I can't help but to wonder. I frowned, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, Natsu. Lucy's not someone who judges immediately just because of some stupid mistake if that's what you're worried about." Mira reassured, getting the wrong impression of my frustrated face.

But before I can even retaliate, an arm suddenly slung on my right shoulder from behind, turning only to see Lissanna's grinning face.

 _Oh no. Not the other sister._

"Worried? Who's worried." Lissana chimed, looking from me to her sister in turns.

"Hey Lis. It's nothin'. Don't worry. Mira just thinks—" I told her immediately but Mira cut me off.

"Natsu just had his eyes on our Lucy, sis. That's all." She said in a sing song voice.

And all I can do in that moment was to face-palm.

 _What in the world._

"Hmmm…" Lissana hummed and looked at me knowingly, a playful smirk making its way through her lips.

By the way these two sisters look at me, it's clear their planning something sinister.

I let out another sigh again.

"What is it now?" I asked them, unamused.

"Well, it's nothing. I just thought how Lucy and Celest only walk from here to their apartment. It's really unsafe at this time, right Lissana?" Mira stated, looking at Lissana impishly like the she devil that she is.

Lissana, being the little sister of this she devil in disguise, instantly had this glint in her eyes, like she had just let herself in in a brilliant plan. But for me, it's probably something ominous. Cause these two sisters really have the habit of getting me in trouble, especially with women.

"Yeah, sis. You know, I told them to just grab a cab, but Lucy always insists that it's unnecessary. But I doubt that. Do you remember the time when Lucy was cat-called by some stranger? You know, when they were just passing the Strawberry Street just a block away?" Lissana eagerly said to her sister. And I know, I just know, they're only saying these things for me to make a move. It's annoying. Yes. But what's more annoying is how they know it's gonna work. I don't like to admit it, but it's working.

I know their game and I could tell they're planning something. But that didn't concern me anymore. What rather worried me was how Lucy and Celest were only walking to their apartment at this hour and being cat-called and all that.

I know it's none of my business. And it's really not. But when I think about them having to walk god knows how far in this hour, it's a little bit unsettling. Looking at the clock, I saw it's already half past six, and upon glancing outside, I could see that the sky had already quite darkened. You never know what could happen in this time of the day and in a city like this.

It's kinda frustrating how these two sisters know me so well. They know I'm gonna feel this way and I'll try to do something. That's just the kind of person I am. Meddlesome.

"It's a little bit concerning don't you think, Natsu? Maybe someone has the heart to check them or much better, to walk them home." Mira told me, the glint never leaving her eyes.

 _Well. Fuck._

I shook my head in disbelief, but chuckled nonetheless.

"Alright, alright. I get it." I told them, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'll go. You sisters know me so well."

They just smiled widely at me.

I ran a hand through my hair and put my cap back on.

"Now, where do I find them?"

"Just take a turn on Strawberry Street. They shouldn't have gotten far." Mira explained, a fond smile now plastered on her lips.

I nodded once before heading towards the door.

Once outside, I ran. I freaking ran all the way to Strawberry Street.

I tried to ignore the puzzled stares and surprised looks I get from the people I passed by, but it's hard. It's hard when you're clearly searching for somebody and every single person turns to look at you with either confusion or bewilderment.

I laughed, the burn in my lungs accentuated by every breath. I wondered what went on those people's minds the moment they saw me, an army man, running in the streets of Magnolia.

 _This is absurd._

I was nearing the end of Strawberry Street when I finally spotted a person with long blonde hair in a one sided pony tail.

I slowed my pace to a slight jog, until I was only walking.

 _Lucy._ I thought, before my gaze dropped down beside her. And sure enough, there's Celest, blonde hair and all, walking beside her mom hand in hand. They had their backs on me so they can't really see me.

I was debating internally whether to approach them or not. But as I watched them stroll the street with so much ease, I've decided it's not necessary for me to show my face now. But I still stayed, walking a good distance away from them.

"Those two sisters were clearly messing with me." I quietly told myself before sighing, cursing myself for falling for their antics again. They obviously wanted me to get close with Lucy and I just fell for it. I sighed again.

 _Atleast you're positive that Lucy and Celest are okay._ My subconscious quickly reassured. And he's right. Atleast I'm certain those two are safe and that's all that matters.

I stayed and walked behind them for a few minutes before finally—FINALLY—convincing myself to turn around and leave, thinking how I'm only making myself look like a stalker.

I chuckled to myself at the thought as I walk away, but spared them a glance over my shoulder just in case.

The sight of them made me frown.

They're not walking anymore.

Celest was now behind Lucy.

Two guys were talking to Lucy.

She's not smiling.

Mira and Lissana's words suddenly rang in my head.

 _Shit._

Before I knew it, I had already sprinted towards them, my heart thumping in my ears.


End file.
